Pursuit of the Key of the Twilight
by Chiakikat
Summary: Hello everyone! This fanfiction will be much like the .Hack/G.U. games series, however the events are taking place in the real world. I will not copy every event from the game as this is a HaseoxAtoli Fanfic. I will base some events on the game and a few will be made up by me. May contain mild language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, that's the guy who—"

"Yeah, and I heard he sent that student to the hospital."

Whispers arose from the students of Canard High school as a familiar face returned to the school. The boy looked around at the other students. They averted their eyes from the boy who had grey-white spiked hair and red eyes. He continued to his classroom.

He approached room D12, reached for the doorknob, hesitated, and then continued inside. The chatter of students silenced as they directed their attention towards the boy who had been absent for a week. Moments passed and the chatter continued. He walked towards his desk and sat down. As he looked around, the boy glared at all the students. They could never understand…

"Alright class! Get to your seats and quiet down." The teacher walked in, his long blue hair flowing behind him. He wore his usual formal brown suit, red tie, and brown dress pants. A strange black headband rested as usual upon the teacher's head. None of the students were entirely sure why he wore the headband, but all they knew was that he never took it off.

"Hello K-san!" Three giggling girls who sat in the front row chorused.

"Good morning girls." K-san said with a wink. He looked around and noticed the boy in the back of the room with the grey spikey hair. "Nice to see you're back Haseo. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, sure." The boy mumbled and averted his eyes K-san.

"Alright students, Let's start off this week with a history project on our wonderful city." K-san announced gleefully while the whole class sighed.

"Now, now kiddos. It'll be fun and it is important to learn about where you're from and to be proud of being a citizen of Tokyo." K-san said with a smile.

After explaining the details of the project, K-san announced group project partners.

"…Silabus and Gaspard."

A boy with gold eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail that came to a perfect curl at the end, high-fived his shorter friend who was a bit heavy and who wore a pink dog hat over his short brown hair. "Yes!" Exclaimed the two.

"And lastly… Haseo and Atoli. That should be everyone. You all have until the twenty-first of next month to get the essay and product done." K-san explained.

The bell rang and everyone was quick to leave.

"Haseo-san." Came a shy and quiet voice. Haseo looked up in shock. The girl had short blonde hair that was spiked out to the side slightly. She had gold eyes and a peaceful look on her face."

"Shino…" Haseo said quietly.

"Hm? I'm sorry…I don't know a Shino. I'm Atoli, your partner for the project." She stuttered.

"Right… Of course… How could I be so foolish?" Haseo muttered to himself as he rose from his desk and began to leave.

"Wait!" Atoli exclaimed as she went to grab Haseo's arm. Haseo turned and glared at her.

"Why don't we get a head start on the project? You aren't busy are you?" Atoli asked nervously.

"No… Not really." Haseo sighed.

"Then let's get going! It's always nice to get things out of the way right?" She smiled.

"Sure." Haseo said with an uninterested expression on his face.

"Alright then, Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was thinking we should do something about the shrines and the myths involved with them… Although we should probably stick to just one shrine since there are dozens of shrines here… What do you think Haseo-san?" Atoli asked as the two walked along the busy street.

"Doesn't matter to me. Whatever you want to do." Haseo shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a group project Haseo-san. You have voice in it too." Atoli laughed nervously.

"Shrines are fine… And stop calling me san. It's unnecessary." Haseo responded with an annoyed expression about his face.

"Alright… And sorry Haseo-san- Haseo." Atoli corrected herself, "So I was thinking this shrine would be interesting." Atoli took out her travel map and pointed to an area north of where the two were.

"You carry a map around with you? Either you were really prepared for this project or you really don't know your way around." Haseo laughed.

"Well, I moved here from Chiba about a year ago and I'm still getting used to everything."

"Good. Chiba sucks. There's nothing to do there."

"Don't diss Chiba!" Atoli snapped.

"Pfft. Fine… So about that shrine?" Haseo laughed wryly.

"Oh right!" She cleared her throat, "The shrine of Aura is centuries old and is about three miles north of here."

"Ugh… That far?" Haseo groaned.

"Oh it's not that bad. Besides we're in no hurry. We can stop a few times on our way. I am getting a bit hungry for lunch."

"Guess you're right." Haseo agreed. After the two walked about a mile and a half, the two stopped at a fast food restaurant.

Haseo took a sip of his soda while Atoli twiddled her fingers nervously trying to think of a conversation starter.

"So… Why were you gone so long?" Atoli finally forced a question out.

Haseo put down his drink and replied, "Haven't you heard the rumors? Apparently I sent a student to the hospital for looking at me weird… Or was it because he asked me a stupid question?" Haseo cackled a bit and smiled wryly.

Atoli laid her napkin on her lap, "I try my best not to listen to rumors. I rather hear the truth from the source… Besides, Sakaki-sensei told me that you weren't suspended or anything like that." She explained.

"Sakaki? The guidance councilor? Son of bitch ruined my fun!" Haseo laughed.

"So why were you gone? If it's too personal-"

Haseo cut her off, "It is."

"Sorry…" Atoli apologized looking down into her lap.

"Order up!" The waitress announced as she brought over the food.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon Haseo! It's just a bit further! You can do it!" Atoli cheered on Haseo as he trudged up the stairs.

Haseo rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Yeah." He groaned.

When the two finally made it to the top of the never-ending stairs, a large blue shrine came into view. It was covered in moss and vines. The sliding door of the shrine was tattered and half hanging on the side.

The two walked into the shrine looking around curiously.

"I feel like I've been here before." Haseo thought to himself.

"This place is incredible! It's hard to believe it's still standing after all these years." Atoli looked around with fascination.

"Yeah, I guess." Haseo said while still deep in thought.

"Hey Haseo! Check this out!" Atoli shouted and waved for Haseo to join her.

"What is it now?" He sighed as he walked towards Atoli.

"Isn't this neat?" Atoli asked pointing to a worn out mural on the wall. There was a series of blurred paintings on the wall of a girl clothes in white with long flowing white hair.

"Hm? What? It's just a stupid painting." Haseo mumbled.

"Just a stupid painting? I happen to think this is remarkable! Artwork from thousands of years ago still partially preserved! Here! I feel so lucky to be here seeing this now! This is absolutely stunning!" Atoli exclaimed.

Haseo rolled his eyes, which then averted their attention over to an old broken stone pedestal. Some old worn out chains were still attached to it, but their ends connected to nothing.

"Atoli." Haseo called the overly excited young girl over.

"Hm?"

"What do you suppose this is?"

"I'm not sure," She searched the pedestal and came across a large stone tablet attached to the side, "Aha!"

"What did you find?" He asked curiously.

"This may tell us a bit about this place," Atoli begins to read the inscription on the tablet, "The Goddess Aura. Supposed creator of the world who lived from the beginning of time until 100 B.C. Although her time has passed, it is believed that Aura still watches over the world in which she entrusted to her eight children." Atoli finished and looked up towards Haseo, "Can you believe that?!"

Haseo looked slightly impressed. She read a small inscription at the bottom, "It was rumored that a statue of Aura stood chained to the top of this pedestal. The location of the supposed statue still remains a mystery."

Haseo laughed, "Maybe she got up left! I mean… Look at this dump… I know I would get pretty bored!"

Atoli laughed and responded, "It is interesting though…. I sure wish I could have seen statue." She sighed.

"So does that just about wrap things up?"

"Yeah! I think- Wait! I need to take pictures!" Atoli took out her camera and took pictures od the mural, pedestal, stone tablet, and different angles of the shrine.

"Heheh. Now we're ready!" She giggled.

"It's about time." Haseo sighed with relief.

The two began to head back the steps when Atoli stopped dead in her tracks. She paused and looked around. A concerned expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Haseo looked back at Atoli puzzled.

"D-did you hear that?" Atoli began to shake.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone was calling for help… It sounded like they were in pain- There it is again!" Atoli quickly turned around and headed back up the steps to the shrine.

"Atoli! Hey! Wait!" Haseo took off after her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Atoli! Atoli! Where the hell are you going?! What sound?! I didn't hear anything! Seriously Atoli! Slow down a bit for crying out loud!" Haseo yelled to Atoli as he continued to pursue Atoli into a forest behind the shrine.

Atoli continued racing forward ignoring Haseo. She stopped as approached a crystal clear lake. There was a large blue tree floating on a small island in the middle of the lake.

"Dammit Atoli! The hell was that all about?!" Haseo asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"That sound is gone…" Atoli stood in front of the lake.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Let's head back now, okay?"

Atoli sighed and glanced at the island in the center.

"Hey! There's a boy over there! He's wearing our school's uniform!" Atoli pointed out excitedly.

Sure enough there was a young boy, no older than Haseo, sitting up in the tree. He had long light blue hair and red eyes. A small white cat sat perched on his shoulder. It's fur was white as the snow and it's eyes looked like a black abyss.

The cat let out a soft yet high-pitched meow. The boy looked at the cat and then at Atoli and Haseo. He smirked abd began playing with some strange black floating spots.

"What is he doing? It's so… Pretty!" Atoli starred mesmerized at the black spots and began walking closer to the lake.

"Atoli's eyes widened, then went blank as she fell backwards.

"Atoli!" Haseo yelled as he ran to catch her.

The black spots began to surround the two. Haseo threw himself over Atoli in hopes of protecting her. Just as the black spots were about to strike the two, they were deflected. Haseo looked up only to see a familiar face.

"K-san?"


End file.
